


An Error in Judgement

by Panchy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Sickfic, but do you think im over here fantasizing about a woman carrying me platonically? no, could be read as platonic, the askrans are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panchy/pseuds/Panchy
Summary: Kiran may or may not be sick.





	An Error in Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Quick! Take this fic before I become healthy and start thinking it isn't very good

It wasn't so bad when Kiran woke up.

Yes, their throat had a hint of rawness that the glass of water by their bed didn't alleviate, but it wasn't anything that would keep them bedridden. Annoying, but not worrying. Their exhaustion didn't raise any alarms either; it was well-known that the great and powerful Summoner was not a morning person, and usually wasn't fully awake until they were up for a few hours or were dealing with an enemy invasion. Thank whatever dragon the Askrans worshipped that they weren't dealing with the latter. For now, anyway.

They weren't worried when they nearly became tangled in their robe (clumsy, lovable Kiran, right?) or the way they reacted a little too late when Anna rushed by them in the hall, calling out a reminder for a meeting they had to attend in ten minutes. Kiran nearly swore once they processed the words. Of _course_ there'd be an early meeting today. If they hurried, though, they could probably snag a muffin or five from the kitchen and be back in time for the starting notes. Alfonse didn't like tardiness, but had come to a reluctant acceptance that Kiran was Kiran and that no amount of nagging would change that. Kiran could deal with a few rolled eyes if it meant the tickle in their throat would leave.

Or maybe it was more serious than a tickle. They must have turned the corner a little too fast, because the next thing they knew they were hit by a wave of fatigue that left them leaning against the wall, trying to catch their breath. The lean turned into a crouch under their body's demands for rest, and Kiran didn't even realize how hot they had become until their face touched the cool stone of the wall. They nearly groaned in relief.

They foggily noticed the click of footsteps as they grew closer. They stopped, and there was a mumble before they started back up again, quicker and seemingly headed straight for the crumpled Summoner. Kiran didn't even react when a gentle hand placed itself on their shoulder.

"Summoner! Are you all right?"

"I think...I'm sick," Kiran mumbled in a great display of deductive reasoning and the power of their quick, strategic mind.

The hand tugged the hood of their robe back, and the concerned pinch of Eirika's brows was brought into full view. Her frown only grew deeper after pressing the back of her hand to the Summoner's forehead. "I do hope you aren't intending to work like this."

"No, I don't think I'm much good this way. I'll just...h-head back to my room. Sleep it off."

"I don't think so," Eirika said, taking note of the uncomfortable flush of their face and the listlessness of their form. Her face was determined, now, stuck somewhere between deep concern and a stubbornness that brought her brother to mind. "You're going to the infirmary right this instant."

Eirika scooped them up with a strength that her slight appearance often hid, causing Kiran to groan and squirm in her grip. "I don't want to gooo," they said, their usually-firm voice replaced by a whine that was not commanding in the slightest. "Let me sleeep."

"You can sleep in one of the cots after the healers have a look at you," Eirika answered, unmoved.

"You're so meeeean."

The princess raised a brow, trying to keep the amusement off her face. Kiran was sure she had some wry reply, but unconsciousness claimed them before they had the chance to hear it.

* * *

Kiran woke up, to their dismay, with a bitter taste in their mouth and a thin excuse for a bed sheet tucked around them. Their head was still fuzzy, but the burn in their throat and under their skin was much more manageable, and they felt more rested than they had in days. They stretched before settling back in as comfortable a position as the sickbed allowed.

"I'm glad to see you awake." Kiran turned their head right as Eirika replaced the rag on their forehead with a fresh, colder one. "Did you rest well?"

"Yeah, I'm-" Kiran yawned into their fist. "-I'm feeling better, now. Not perfect, but better."

"I am glad to hear it. Aside from a little medicine, the best help for a minor flu like yours is adequate rest, or so the healers said."

That explained the taste, then. Kiran narrowed their eyes at the princess. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Not entirely, no. I had to inform the war council that you would not be joining them for a while. Princess Sharena wishes you a speedy recovery."

"And Alfonse?"

"He wishes that you would cause him less anxiety."

Kiran barked a laugh before their throat complained against it. They gladly accepted the water Eirika passed to them.

The playfulness in Eirika's eyes faded as she attempted a more stern expression, but it only resulted in a cute pout. "You really ought to take better care of yourself, Summoner. All of those nights spent hard at work can't be good for your resistance."

"Aw, I'm fine," Kiran drawled, clearly dismissing the idea. But a hard look from Eirika made the Summoner shrink into the cot. "But, um. I guess I could try getting to bed earlier."

"That's all I ask," she replied, looking pleased with herself.

All at once, Kiran was struck by just how much Eirika was looking out for them. They certainly weren't the easiest patient, Kiran thought, wincing as they remembered how they had spoken to her before passing out. The princess deserved better than that for all her help and patience. "Um, Eirika?"

"Yes?"

"...Thanks. For taking care of me like this, I mean. I know I was stubborn about it earlier, but I really do appreciate it."

"It was no trouble at all, truly." Eirika smiled softly before that playful gleam returned to her eyes. "Does this mean I'm forgiven for my "meeean" behavior?"

"H-hey!"

The Summoner's face pinked in a way that was decidedly not fever-induced as Eirika chuckled at the tease.


End file.
